Conclusion
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Da Dong benar-benar tidak peduli lagi apa kata dunia tentang dirinya. Selama ia nyaman menjalaninya, ia merasa tak lagi perlu mendengar apa kata orang lain. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani apa yang telah menjadi pilihannya dan menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa ia juga berhak dan bisa bahagia. Da Dong-Xiao Lun. Slash.


_**Disclaimer : Gloomy Salad Days **_**_belongs to Lou Yi An and Zero Chou  
_**

_**Warning : Slash, Alternatif Reality, Implisit Lemon**_

_**Don't Like, Close Your Tab!  
**_

* * *

_**Conclusion**_

* * *

Senja mulai menampakkan dirinya, siap menjemput sang malam yang perlahan mulai merayap naik. Remang cahaya yang menyinari, menciptakan suasana yang sedikit suram. Suara langkah kaki terdengar berdetuk di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dua langkah kaki yang berbeda. Berjalan saling beriringan, namun tak seirama. Satu langkah terdengar pasti, sementara yang satu terdengar pelan mengikuti. Tak lama, suara langkah itu terhenti, menciptakan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" sebuah suara terdengar memecah keheningan.

"T—tidak," jawaban lirih terdengar diikuti oleh suara tawa kecil dari si penanya.

"Hahaha… lalu kenapa dari tadi kau mengekor di belakangku sambil mencengkeram erat lenganku, Xiao Lun?"

Xiao Lun menggigit bibirnya, dengan cepat dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya di lengan Da Dong. "A—aku… aku hanya…"

"Dasar, penakut," Da Dong mengacak-acak rambut Xiao Lun gemas. "Siapa suruh kau ngotot ingin menemaniku di sini, hmm?"

Xiao Lun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang duluan, tapi kau—,"

"—tapi kau juga mau aku di sini 'kan?" potong Xiao Lun cepat.

**JLEB!**

Kata-kata Xiao Lun yang tepat sasaran membuat Da Dong terdiam. Well, Da Dong tidak bisa menyangkal. Jujur, ia memang menginginkan Xiao Lun ada di sini. Di sisinya. Menemaninya. Rasanya, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa berada jauh dari cowok berwajah lembut yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Entah mengapa, sejak melihat Xiao Lun terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia merasa tidak lagi penting menyembunyikan orientasi seksualnya. Apakah teman-teman sekolahnya akan tahu kalau ia adalah gay atau tidak? Ia tidak lagi peduli. Bahkan akan tanggapan-tanggapan dan reaksi _miring_ yang mungkin akan didapatkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia bersyukur Xiao Lun sadar kembali. Meski sampai saat ini ia masih belum paham, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Xiao Lun sadar kembali. Apakah Du yang telah berbaik hati membatalkan perjanjian di antara mereka ataukah memang karena tangis penyesalannya waktu itu di Rumah Sakit? Yang pasti sampai detik ini pun, ia tidak berubah menjadi batu.

Potongan-potongan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini, melintas silih berganti. Seperti sebuah _slideshow _yang ditayangkan berurutan dalam ingatannya. Dan semua potongan peristiwa itu semuanya berkaitan dengan Xiao Lun. Yah, cowok lemah lembut yang sekarang ini ada di hadapannya. Cowok yang selama ini selalu menjadi korban _bullying_-nya. Cowok yang selalu ia sebut sebagai banci. Cowok yang pernah hampir saja ia perkosa. Cowok baik hati yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada di dekatnya, mengisi penuh pikiran dan hatinya. Oke. Yang terakhir itu, sebenarnya ia belum terlalu yakin. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri, nyeri yang ia rasakan di hatinya saat melihat Xiao Lun tak sadarkan itu nyata. Nyeri yang tak biasa. Antara rasa bersalah, takut, khawatir, dan rasa tak ingin kehilangan berbaur menjadi satu. Juga rasa senang dan syukur yang ia rasakan setelah Xiao Lun kembali. Semuanya nyata. Hanya saja, ia belum bisa—lebih tepatnya belum berani memastikan—apakah yang dirasakannya itu cinta atau hanya simpati semata. Yang jelas, ia merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat cowok bermata teduh itu.

Xiao Lun melirik ragu-ragu ke arah Da Dong yang menatapnya tajam. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai menggigiti ujung jarinya karena gugup. Kenapa Da Dong menatapnya seperti itu? Apakah ia salah bicara? Apakah Da Dong marah?

Melihat ekspresi wajah Xiao Lun yang terlihat ketakutan padanya, membuat Da Dong mau tak mau jadi geli sendiri. Kembali diacak-acaknya rambut Xiao Lun dengan gemas tanpa mempedulikan protes yang diajukan olehnya.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah hampir malam, nenek pasti khawatir padamu," kata Da Dong seraya menggenggam tangan Xiao Lun dan menariknya meninggalkan sekolah.

Xiao Lun berjenggit kaget, namun ia pasrah mengikuti langkah Da Dong. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang merona saat menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Da Dong. Seolah tak ingin lepas, ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Da Dong.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Da Dong menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh _instructor_ padanya. Hukuman karena apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Xiao Lun, sehingga mengakibatkan Xiao Lun tidak sadarkan diri. Sejak Xiao Lun kembali masuk sekolah, ia memang diwajibkan menggantikan tugas piket Xiao Lun selama sebulan penuh. Ditambah, ia harus juga harus membersihkan toilet dan laboratorium biologi—yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk mem-_bully_ Xiao Lun. Sebenarnya Xiao Lun sudah menolak dan mengatakan akan mengerjakan tugas piketnya sendiri, tapi _instructor_ dengan tegas melarang. Bahkan keinginan Xiao Lun untuk membantu Da Dong pun ditentang. Jadilah, selama Da Dong menjalankan hukuman—yang memang sudah seharusnya ia jalankan sendiri—Xiao Lun hanya bisa duduk-duduk menemani.

Sore itu pun, seperti biasa. Xiao Lun menemani Da Dong membersihkan laboratorium. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Namun keduanya sesekali saling melirik dan saling melemparkan senyum ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Hei, Da Dong… menurutmu, ke mana perginya, Du?" tanya Xiao Lun tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Sejak kita mengubur batu itu, aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar apapun tentangnya," jawab Da Dong tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyapu laboratorium. "Tapi itu lebih baik, bukan? Kita tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan _death girl_ itu."

"Ya," Xiao Lun mengiyakan dengan jawaban singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?"

Xiao Lun mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Da Dong, "Aku masih sayang pada nyawaku," dengusnya. "Cukup sekali saja hidupku hampir berakhir di tangannya."

Gerakan tangan Da Dong terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Xiao Lun. Tangannya terkepal erat. Meski ia tahu Xiao Lun tidak bermaksud menyindirnya, tapi tetap saja, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujam ulu hatinya ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Da Dong, Xiao Lun buru-buru menambahkan, "Untung saja sampai saat ini aku masih hidup, sehingga aku bisa berada di sini. Dan itu semua juga berkat kau, Da Dong. Terima kasih."

Da Dong mencoba untuk tersenyum. Xiao Lun yang merasa tidak enak hati buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hei, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Aku sudah lapar. Kau janji akan ikut ke rumahku 'kan, untuk makan sup kacang merah buatan nenek?"

Da Dong mengangguk. Diam meliputi keduanya. Da Dong lagi-lagi melirik ke arah Xiao Lun yang tengah duduk di meja, menengadah menatap awan-awan yang berarakan di langit dari jendela. Sadar jika ia tengah diperhatikan, Xiao Lun menoleh dan melemparkan senyum pada Da Dong. Tanpa ia duga, efek senyuman yang ia berikan kali ini akan berbeda. Tak ada senyuman balasan yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ia lihat, Da Dong tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ia terjemahkan.

Heran, tanpa ia sadari, Xiao Lun dikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil memasang ekspresi yang cute di mata Da Dong. Ekspresi yang langsung membuat jantung Da Dong mendadak berdegup kencang, seolah ingin meloncat dari dadanya. Selama ini, ia sudah mencoba membiasakan diri dengan debar aneh di dadanya saat ia berada di dekat Xiao Lun, namun kali ini hatinya tidak mau lagi diajak berkompromi. Perlahan ia mendekati Xiao Lun, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka, kemudian meniadakannya.

"Da-Da Dong... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Xiao Lun tersentak kaget saat sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Da Dong, ia mencoba mendorong Da Dong menjauh. Namun Da Dong bergeming. Dia justru semakin memperdalam kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panas. Sedikit memaksa, namun tidak menyakiti. Tubuh Xiao Lun bergetar. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian di laboratorium ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kejadian di mana Da Dong hampir saja memperkosanya. Kemudian peristiwa yang terjadi di rumah hantu juga muncul berkelebat di ingatannya. Peristiwa di mana Da Dong mencumbunya dengan paksa itu begitu membekas di ingatannya.

Kejadian-kejadian itu sangat mirip dengan sekarang, meski pun kali ada yang berbeda. Da Dong tidak kasar, dan ia juga menginginkannya. Meski terbersit rasa takut di hatinya, pada akhirnya Xiao Lun menyerah pasrah, dibiarkannya Da Dong menciumnya semakin dalam. Entah mengapa, ia menyukai perlakuan Da Dong padanya.

Sebuah kuluman lembut di bibirnya, membuat Xiao Lun mendesah perlahan. Lidah Da Dong bergerak aktif mengeksplorasi setiap sudut dalam mulut Xiao Lun. Mengabsen deretan gigi Xiao Lun yang berbaris rapi, lalu menyapu rongga hingga langit-langit mulut Xiao Lun. Menyecap manisnya air liur yang menetes di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Xiao Lun yang semula hanya diam dan pasrah, perlahan mulai mengimbangi dengan membalas setiap kuluman dan ciuman Da Dong dengan tidak kalah agresifnya.

Pelan, ciuman dan kecupan Da Dong turun menyusuri leher jenjang Xiao Lun. Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang ia berikan membuat Xiao Lun mengerang tertahan. Dengan kuat, dihisapnya pangkal leher Xiao Lun, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang pasti akan lama hilangnya. Semakin kuat ia menghisap, semakin keras erangan yang Xiao Lun.

Dengan tidak sabar, Da Dong mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing baju seragam yang dikenakan Xiao Lun. Mengekspos dada putih milik Xiao Lun yang langsung menjadi sasaran Da Dong selanjutnya. Lidahnya menyapu tonjolan kecil di dada Xiao Lun, sementara tangannya turun menyusuri perut. Perlahan tangannya menyusup dan meremas lembut benda yang ada di balik celana Xiao Lun, membuat pemuda itu semakin mengerang dan merintih tak karuan karena perlakuannya. Bagai magnet yang bermedan kuat, erangan Xiao Lun semakin membuat Da Dong agresif mencumbu setiap inci tubuh Xiao Lun.

Satu persatu pakaian yang mereka kenakan mulai terlepas. Meninggalkan sepasang tubuh polos yang kini saling berpelukan di atas meja. Saling mendekap erat, saling berbagi kehangatan yang tak ingin mereka lepaskan.

—dan logika pun tak lagi terjamah. Mereka pasrah pada dorongan hati masing-masing. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Menyecap manisnya madu kehidupan. Hingga sang waktu pun seolah berjalan lambat mengiringi setiap desahan dan gerakan intim yang berirama merdu dalam pendengaran mereka. Mengantar mereka terbang menuju ke dunia yang dipenuhi dengan awan-awan putih yang selembut kapas.

.

.

Angin berdesir lembut membelai rambut sepasang pemuda yang tengah berbaring bersisihan di sebuah padang rumput. Sinar mentari pagi terasa hangat menyapa tubuh kedua pemuda yang kini saling memandang itu.

"Xiao Lun… kau yakin tidak menyesal menjalani hubungan ini bersamaku?" tanya Da Dong seraya meraih jemari Xiao Lun, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Xiao Lun tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku yakin dengan hatiku sendiri," jawabnya sambil meremas lembut jemari Da Dong yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku," Da Dong mengangkat tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan Xiao Lun, membuat pemuda itu merona tersipu.

Perlahan Da Dong beringsut mendekat ke arah Xiao Lun. Merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Ke marilah," Da Dong meraih kepala Xiao Lun agar tidur di atas lengannya. Dipeluknya pemuda yang kini berstatus kekasihnya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Ya. Sejak kejadian di laboratotium beberapa hari yang lalu itu, ia semakin yakin dengan isi hatinya. Ia tahu dengan pasti, kalau ia menginginkan Xiao Lun. Ia menyayanginya. Membutuhkannya. Dan ternyata, gayung pun bersambut. Xiao Lun ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya—meski pada awalnya dia menolak mengakuinya.

Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan selama ini. Banyak reaksi keras yang mereka dapatkan ketika mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka ke publik. Banyak juga tanggapan miring yang singgah di telinga mereka. Tak sedikit yang mencemooh dan menatap sinis pada mereka. Tapi itu tidak membuat keduanya mundur. Belajar dari pengalaman dua teman mereka—Xio Ju dan Qiao Qiao—mereka mencoba untuk menghadapi semuanya, bukan lari dan menghindar. Mereka tak ingin tersudutkan kemudian terbuang ketika menemui jalan buntu.

Tantangan terberat adalah keluarga mereka sendiri. Da Dong mengalami kesulitan dalam meyakinkan Ibu dan Kakaknya. Sementara Xiao Lun sendiri pada awalnya juga sempat mendapatkan penolakan dari neneknya, sebelum sang nenek akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan kebebasan pada Xiao Lun untuk memilih dan menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Sebuah kecupan lembut ia daratkan di puncak kepala Xiao Lun. "I love you, Xiao Lun," bisiknya pelan, namun sanggup membuat dada Xiao Lun bergemuruh mendengarnya.

"I love you too, Da Dong," ucap Xiao Lun seraya mengecup pipi Da Dong yang langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman mesra di bibir.

Untuk sekarang ini, mereka benar-benar tidak peduli lagi apa kata dunia tentang mereka. Selama mereka nyaman menjalaninya, mereka merasa tak lagi perlu mendengar apa kata orang lain. Yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani apa yang telah menjadi pilihan mereka dan menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa mereka juga berhak dan bisa bahagia. Mereka yakin, suatu hari nanti, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka pasti akan bisa menerima hubungan mereka.

* * *

**[ FIN ]**

**( Aglaia Cherise, 03092012 )**

* * *

**[ A/N ]**

Udah lama banget pengen bikin fict tentang dua makhluk di atas itu, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. *makhluk katanya?*

Saya pertama kali melihat Gloomy Salad Days itu pas banget episode 13-14 yang mengisahkan tentang mereka—Da Dong – Xiao Lun. Emang dasarnya saya fujoshi ya, jadi saat itu juga, saya langsung jatuh hati sama pair ini, hehehe…

Cowok Bengal vs Cowok Kecewekan. LoL

Walau saya sebenarnya ga suka dengan tipe Uke semacam Xiao Lun yang sangat _Over Girly_, tapi saya buat pengecualian deh buat mereka. Saya 'kan author baik hati. *halah*

Jujur, saya ga terlalu ngarep review sih di fict ini. Ga yakin juga akan ada yang baca. Secara, fandom ini sepiiiii~ bin wingit. *bletaak*

Yah, enjoy it.


End file.
